


公路情缘

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我后边三英里路过一辆摩托车。”司机又开始搭话，“该不会是你的吧？”“你看这条路上还有另一个用双腿移动的倒霉鬼吗？”西里斯反问。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	公路情缘

**Author's Note:**

> 鹿犬无差，无魔法公路AU。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

一辆车在西里斯身边停下，车倒不错。西里斯停下脚步，车窗伴着轻微的嗡嗡声下降，空调的冷气和摇滚乐的声浪登时扑了他一头一脸。

“帅哥，上车么？”里边的男生冲他叫道，显然，这是个自以为帅气逼人的傻叉。停车前窗户是关着的，而且这条路上，只有苦行癖才会在能选空调的情况下吹热风，所以司机的头发呈现出刚从龙卷风里逃出来的状态，唯一的理由是主人认为这样很酷。

哈，要是平时，西里斯还有兴趣跟他打打交道。但今天并不是那种好日子，西里斯不想再接触任何膨胀的自我。

“用不着。”他回答，对方露出困惑的表情，他只得把声音提高两个八度，“继续你的摇滚旅行吧，少瞎操心！”

“真的吗？我敢说外边都超过一百度了。”乱毛小子说，他就是不肯把吵得要死的喇叭关掉，宁可大喊大叫地盖过去，“现在是下午两点，再走十几分钟，你就会脱水，然后晕倒在路边。等太阳落下去，就该七分熟了。”

西里斯不得不承认对方说得有理。他眯起眼睛朝前方望去，长而直的柏油路在烈日下微微反光，略微上行，在视线尽头成为一个小点；路面热气蒸腾，连光都扭曲了，很可能在他晕倒之前，他的运动鞋鞋底就会先融化，变成一个个黏嗒嗒的橡胶脚印，最后成为地面上的一坨。的确，要进行一场徒步旅行，时节地点都不相宜。

“实在不想坐车，至少喝罐啤酒再走如何？”司机趁机提议，这个西里斯可以接受，听到“啤酒”这个词的瞬间，他浑身上下每一个细胞都开始尖叫着呼唤啤酒。

与车子的档位匹配，里边还奢侈地配了冰箱，司机拿出一个罐子扔向西里斯，他刚接住，罐身就布满了水珠。西里斯扯开拉环，不到十秒钟就喝光了啤酒，要是慢于这个速度，啤酒就会开始变得温乎乎的，温啤酒就跟尿一样。

车窗内鼓点和尖叫的一团糟还在继续（西里斯拒绝称之为音乐），一个男人含糊不清地嘶吼，生怕自己的声音被乐器给盖过去。即便他这么卖力，西里斯还是无法辨认出任何歌词，直到主唱开始咆哮“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!”。

“我在后边三英里路过一辆摩托车。”司机又开始搭话，“该不会是你的吧？”

“你看这条路上还有另一个用双腿移动的倒霉鬼吗？”西里斯反问，啤酒罐很快变热，他随时将它抛到路面之外。

“肚子里装着啤酒还这么暴躁。”乱毛小子仍是笑嘻嘻的，西里斯敢打赌对方在看自己热闹。他的身体记住了啤酒的凉意，腾腾冒汗的感觉愈加鲜明，现在空调的冷风仿佛一双温柔清爽的手，抚摸着他的面颊，渐渐要把他的魂都勾去了。

“你听的那玩意儿足以让任何正常人神志失常。”他暴躁地说。

乱毛小子干脆地关掉了摇滚，大出西里斯意料。周围一时间只剩下太阳炙烤地面的嘶嘶声，他的身体已经自发地感受到了空调冷风的吹拂和凉凉的皮面，在这样的感官加持下，那小子欠揍的笑容都被镀上了一层柔光。

“改主意了？”一只手在副驾驶座上拍了拍，“要上来最好快点儿，开着窗热死了。”

西里斯撇撇嘴，手伸向车门把手，一滴汗落在汽车铁壳上，嘶嘶地蒸干了。再步行下去等同自杀，好汉不吃眼前亏。

“我叫詹姆。”乱毛自我介绍道，“詹姆·波特。”

西里斯把自己扔在座位上，关上车门，车窗升了起来——天堂，绝对他妈的天堂。路面的热意还滞留在他身体里，没了烈日的迅速烤干，他顷刻间汗如雨下，后背都黏在了靠背上。西里斯呻吟了一声，从冰箱里拿出另一罐啤酒，瞟了眼油量表。如果你因为摩托车汽油耗尽不得不在盛夏的公路上步行几英里，你也会格外关注这一指标的。

“虽然我不是什么修女妈妈，你起码也注意点儿礼节吧。我可不想请一个不知道名字的家伙喝第二杯。”詹姆重新发动了汽车，“还是说你就喜欢听别人叫你‘帅哥儿’？”

“西里斯·布莱克。”西里斯说，又一口气干掉一整罐，他调低车窗，将垃圾丢出去。

“西里斯是什么鬼名字？”

“问我爸妈去。”西里斯掀起T恤擦脸上的汗，“我可没选择它。”

“哇哦，停下。”

“什么？”西里斯停下手里的动作，瞥向司机。

“你正在干的事。”詹姆说，“你在用腹肌害我俩出车祸。”

西里斯喷笑出来，放下了他的T恤。他生活中是不缺少人赞赏他外貌，可他们通常都不像詹姆这么直接，而且比起那些凸着肚子或者肩背佝偻的家伙，这话从詹姆口中说出来，要有说服力得多。詹姆有一张不算顶帅气但仿佛能吸引阳光的脸，运动员的身材，皮肤恰到好处地晒成古铜色，开车时手臂上的肌肉线条不时显现出来，连那头乱发，看久了也别具一股自信的魅力。被这样一个人夸奖英俊，才足可令人自豪。

“你说你见到我的摩托了？”西里斯问，取出第三罐啤酒，“感觉如何？”

“和你一样，像个筋疲力尽的帅哥。”詹姆回答，“我相信它跑起来会非常酷炫，不过既然它只能躺在那儿，这堆废铁就跟那堆没啥区别了。”

“你是在暗示我一旦上车，就失去吸引力了？”西里斯装模作样地去够车门，“那你还是放我下去吧，谢谢你的啤酒。”

“我可不想看到另一个帅哥陈尸路边。”詹姆朝他一霎眼，“再者，喝完就走人可不是心怀感恩的做法，要是你没什么可给我的，至少应当出卖色相交换嘛。”

“我觉得我上了贼船，会把我卖到墨西哥那种。”西里斯说，假装自己没有心跳加速。

“把你卖到别人手里，谁舍得呢？”詹姆假模假样地说，甚至吹了声狼哨。真糟糕，西里斯用新的一罐冰自己的额头和眼睛。

“你要把我的库存消耗完了。”詹姆又踩下一脚油门，“下次补货得记你账上。”

“这是为了我俩的安全。”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“一个醉醺醺的司机会害得我们出车祸的。”

过了一会儿，那些啤酒的劲头显现出来了，詹姆似乎没有更多话说，只是不时瞥他一眼。西里斯于是把靠背放下去，詹姆爱看就随便看好了，他还真不介意出卖色相。

“你这就准备睡了？”詹姆问，“你就没有什么问题打算问我的？”

“没有，我不需要知道关于你的任何事，除了你是个好心的便车司机，好心而且有钱。”西里斯故意道，詹姆乐了。

“遇到我之前你在做什么，摩托公路旅行吗？”他说，“但据我所知，这类人通常不会只带一辆摩托就出发，而且会给车加满油。”

“除非他们没有事先策划。”西里斯闭着眼睛说，他腹部和大腿被太阳晒着的地方还有点热，但上半身都藏在舒适的阴影里。“打个比方，跟父母大吵一架，从自己有钱的家里逃了出来，什么都来不及带。”

詹姆又吹了声口哨，“喔，悲惨的出走之旅。这就说得通了。”

“你又在做什么？”西里斯问，“公路啤酒之旅？”

“只是出来散散心罢了，上周刚被我女朋友给甩了——现在是前女友。”詹姆漫不经心地回答。

“她辣吗？”西里斯饶有兴致地问，詹姆翻了翻眼睛。

“比我正在驾驶的这台宝贝儿还火辣。”

“哦——”西里斯拖长了声音，“那么，听起来还是你比较悲惨。”

“至少我有空调和啤酒。”

“可我没有一颗破碎的心呀。”

詹姆哼了一声，“的确，你更像是会造成别人心碎，而不是相反。”

“现在我可没有能这么干的对象。”

詹姆对此不置可否，西里斯半躺在座位上，闭着眼睛，与詹姆有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，大体是些你会跟公路上偶遇的陌生人聊的话题。詹姆家境与他类似，家庭则相差甚远。至少波特夫妇肯定不会逼迫儿子从事自己认为最好的职业。西里斯对医生毫无不敬之意，他感激救死扶伤者，对，但这不代表他就会想自己动手把人切开。

除此之外，詹姆喜好各种室外运动，对书籍和电影的兴趣与他相似，音乐品味则一塌糊涂。他们就摇滚是不是二十世纪最好的发明争执了一番，谁也没能说服谁，然后西里斯又看了看油量表，翻出地图。

“你看那个做什么？”

“这辆车上次加油是什么时候？”

“谁知道，我从我爸车库里直接开出来的。”詹姆回答，也看了一眼油量表，“别担心，还有六成的余量呢。”

“唔，现在我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”

“好的。”

“最近的落脚点离我们现在的位置只有大概四英里。”

“哈，这还算可以。”詹姆说，“那么坏的呢？”

“刚才我上车的时候，油量表的刻度就在这里。你以平均八十英里的时速开了超过一小时，而且开足了空调，它一点变化都没有，这是不可能的。”

“你的意思是……”

“唯一合理的解释是刻度卡这儿了。”

恰在此时，汽车的速度慢了下来，詹姆大骂了一声，关掉空调。汽车慢慢地继续前行了一段，终于彻底停下，这时车里的温度已经上升令人难以忍受了。

“接下来怎么办？”西里斯问，“除了走过去以外？”

“我有带钱，我们找个地方喝点儿东西，然后我找个有信号的地方给莉莉打电话。”詹姆的表情发送出一种有趣的信号。

“你不会在说你前女友吧？”

“你猜着了。”

西里斯乐了，“不是吧，你被困在公路上，唯一能求助的对象是你前女友？”

“我把车开出来之前没跟我爸妈打招呼。”詹姆承认道，“如果我现在向他们求助，我爸会一阵大笑然后挂掉我电话。我妈会……大笑三阵。”

“操。”西里斯感慨道，詹姆耸耸肩。

“我现在还是有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”西里斯又说，詹姆警惕地看着他。

“先说坏的。”

“啤酒被我喝完了。”

“我就知道让你上车是个错误。那好的呢？”

西里斯努力不动声色，“我正想尿尿。”

詹姆一肘打在他肚子上，两人同时大笑。他们离开越来越热的车厢，踏上被烤得滚烫的路面，并肩向前方走去。

（全文完）


End file.
